


Better Late Than Never

by Nosiddam1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Professor!Castiel, Student!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nosiddam1/pseuds/Nosiddam1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you mean you aren't supposed to stop and flirt when you're running late to class?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Late Than Never

**Author's Note:**

> Idea shamelessly stolen from the tumblr post "showed up to class 15 minutes late with starbucks and the teacher".
> 
> Fairly open ending because I'm considering a PWP follow up (or turning it into a full fic)

*

Walking quickly in what he hoped was the correct direction; Castiel re-read the email he’d been sent earlier that morning.

_Please be advised Building H is temporarily closed for urgent repairs. Your 8am “Intro to Philosophy Class” has been temporarily moved to Building A, Room 13.4 until further notice._

As expected (but still depressing to confirm), the email had not miraculously gained any additional information since he had checked it last at 8.03. As it was now 8.05 and he had just passed buildings J and M which were _next_ to each other, Castiel was seriously considering ditching the class. Reminding himself why he couldn’t ditch (the mantra _better late than never_ running constantly through his mind) he decided he would continue looking until 8.10, at which point he would suck up his pride and ask someone for directions.  His hopes for that plan succeeding were extremely low as that relied heavily on the assumption that people actually understood the layout of the campus.

Checking the time and seeing that it was already 8.07 did nothing to improve his mood, however rounding the corner of around Building C (they had clearly been under the influence of drugs when naming the buildings) and spotting Dean Winchester in the queue for the Starbucks cart _definitely_ did.

Telling himself that his heart started racing because he was relieved to find someone to walk to class with, Castiel pointedly chose to ignore the fact that in this, his 2nd week of teaching here, Dean was the only student he knew by name, not to mention the fact that he could recognise him at a glimpse, from behind and 50 metres away.

_Obviously_ Castiel had learned his name because he’d been so interested in the lecture last week, as he’d watched Castiel, barely glancing down at his book while he was making notes. It had _nothing_ to do with the fact that the kid was stupidly beautiful and had an ~~enchanting~~ _distracting_ habit of damn near fellating his pen. Snorting out a laugh ( _dear lord please make sure no one noticed that_ ) because he couldn’t even deny his attraction to the kid convincingly in his own head, Castiel took his place in the queue behind Dean. The kid was busy on his phone but politely put it away as the person in front of him finished their order. Ordering a Venti Americano with 6 sugars Castiel was impressed by his commitment to waking up (and frankly a little dubious that he could consume that much caffeine and sugar in one day and survive). Stepping forward quickly as Dean reached for his wallet, Castiel stopped him with a gentle hand on his wrist. Turning around with an eyebrow quirked, Deans eyes widened when he recognized his professor and quickly paled. “Mr Novak – shit! Sorry, um, _Doctor_ Novak, I know I’m late but I _swear_ I was still coming to your lecture, I just wanted to get a quick coffee.”

“Considering your order,” Castiel found himself responding teasingly, “I think we can safely say it’s more accurate that you _need_ coffee rather than you _want_ coffee.” Realising how inappropriate it was that he was borderline flirting with his student; he turned to the barista (a brightly smiling red head with a name tag declaring her to be Charlie) and handed over his credit card. “Forgive me for being so rude, but I’m going to attempt to bribe Dean here with coffee, in the hopes that he can lead me to our lecture. Can I pay for his coffee and add a Grande Caramel Macchiato to the order?” After Charlie cheerfully confirmed their order Castiel turned back to Dean with a smile. “Now, _please_ tell me you know where we’re supposed to be going?”

“Yeah, building A room 13.4 right? It’s uh, just ‘round the corner past L and attached to the back of D. The layout of this place makes no sense if you ask me. I guess to be fair to the building designers it’s more that the _names_ of the buildings make no sense – the poor architects shouldn’t be held responsible for bad naming decisions.” Dean said becoming more animated as he went before he stopped himself and blushed brightly. In a softer voice Dean he looked down at his shoes before he continued, “Sorry, um.  I, uh, ramble when I get nervous.”

Considerably more charmed by his adorable student than he really should be Castiel chuckled and took the opportunity to study his face while he was looking down (totally not memorising because that’d be _weird_ ). “ _You’re_ nervous? I’m going to be 10 minutes late to work and in only the second week here I’m having to bribe my way around campus,” Castiel teased hoping to coax a smile out of Dean, celebrating with a smile when Dean returned his gaze and smiled shyly.

“Dean and Doctor Sexy?” Charlie calls loudly breaking the staring contest they’d apparently entered.

“Doctor Sexy?” Castiel asks Charlie with a raised brow as he reached for their coffees. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m going to take the compliment because he’s _delicious,_ but I’m not exactly wearing the right shoes to be responding to ‘Doctor Sexy’.” As Charlie sputtered out a laugh he waved goodbye to her before turning to Dean holding out his coffee. “Alright; I’m all yours. Where are we going?”

Taking the proffered coffee Dean nodded jerkily to his left before leading that way. Castiel followed a step behind (which was absolutely _not_ to take the opportunity to watch his students’ bowlegged gait showcased by jeans that looked like they’d been painted on; it was just because Dean had a head start). Turning his head slightly Dean eyed Castiel before asking with an innocent expression, “ _Delicious_ huh? I hadn’t pegged you as a Doctor Sexy fan.”

“It’s a guilty pleasure,” Castiel defended with a laugh falling into step with Dean. “I will admit the storylines are a bit far-fetched – no doctor could flout the rules that often and keep their medical license – but the actors are engaging. And even the straightest man on the planet would have to admit that man is attractive.”

In a quiet voice Castiel is tempted to ignore Dean asked, “So, straightest man alive – that wouldn’t be describing you would it?”

Extremely aware that this had crossed the line into unprofessional territory that the playful banter at the coffee cart had been flirting with, Castiel takes a moment to plan how to politely avoid the question. “’Straightest man alive’? I think I’ve sex with a few too many men to claim that title,” he ends with a short laugh. _Well fuck_. That was _definitely_ not where the conversation was supposed to lead.

“I’m happy to hear that,” Dean replied with a shy smile. “And, um, we made it."

Looking away from Dean he realised they were stopped in front a door marked A13.4. Clearing his throat Cas worked out a politically correct phrase for ‘I was too busy staring at you to see how we made it here’ but his mouth again decided to over ride his brain. “I didn’t pay any attention on the walk here; stay after class and you can make up for being so distracting before walking me back to my office?” Taking in the way Dean was staring at him with lust blown eyes with a pretty blush lighting up his cheeks, Cas had the feeling this lecture was going to take _forever_ to be over.


End file.
